TAXI's love
by Seira Montgomery
Summary: Sumarry : "Ino! Aku lupa membayar taksi."/ "dasar bodoh" / "Nona, kita bertemu lagi, biayanya 258 yen." / "Maafkan aku, aku lupa."/ "Tidak semudah itu nona, kau lupa bunganya". SasuSaku! can request! RnR Please! Flame Allowed! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE.. :D review
1. Chapter 1

**TAXI****'s LOVE**

**Seira Montgomery**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, typo, dll**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

Sumarry : "Ino! Aku lupa membayar taksi."/ "dasar bodoh" / "Nona, kita bertemu lagi, biayanya 258 yen." / "Maafkan aku, aku lupa."/ "Tidak semudah itu nona"

PROLOG

Tokyo, 23-maret.

Cuaca yang panas dan gerah membuat sebagian orang warga tokyo memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil makan siang, tapi tidak dengan gadis pink yang kini tengah berlari dijalanan kota itu. Beberapa kali dia mengelap keringatnya yang sudah membanjiri wajah dan lehernya.

"Oh tidak! Ini pertemuan pertamaku dengan klien. Kenapa harus telat sih!" rutuk gadis itu frustasi. Dari name tagnya diketahui nama gadis pink itu Sakura Haruno, seorang desainer muda. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari alat transportasi yang bisa digunakannya untuk mempercepat perjalanan menuju kantornya.

"Taksi!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah sebuah mobil berwarna kuning dengan tulisan "TAXI" diatasnya. Taksi itu berhenti tepat didepan Sakura. Sakura langsung masuk dan menelpon atasanya, berkali-kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf sambil melirik jam tangan pink nya.

"Pak, tolong cepat sedikit" Keluh Sakura, meremas ujung cardigannya, resah.

"ehm, nona belum menyebutkan kemana kita akan pergi" Sahut suara bariton dari jok kemudi.

Seorang pria dengan rambut emo berwarna hitam kebiruan tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura terpesona melihat wajah pria itu, bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang menduga seorang supir taksi mempunyai wajah berkharisma yang setara dengan model top Jepang sekarang. Tanpa sadar pipi Sakura memerah dan wajahnya panas. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sadar bahwa dia sekarang sudah sangat terlambat!

"Uchiha corporation, ehm.. tuan " ujarnya, gelagapan. Kemudian memeriksa barang-barang yang akan di presentasikannya nanti, tanpa sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan sebuah cincin dari tasnya.

Taksi itu melaju cepat dan lincah, Sakura sempat bingung supir taksi ini supir, model, atau pembalap? Akhirnya sampailah mereka didepan gedung besar bertuliskan Uchiha Corporation dengan lambang kipas khas Uchiha. Sakura buru-buru keluar dari taksi dan berlari masuk ke gedung itu, tanpa membayar. Berulang kali Sakura menabrak orang-orang yang ada disitu, mengucapkan maaf dan terus berlari dengan wajah menunduk dan sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

Pria onyx itu memandang Sakura yang sedang berlari sambil tersenyum, dia menutup lagi pintu belakang taksinya. Matanya menatap sebuah cincin dengan mata bunga sakura dan pahatan nama Sakura di bagian dalamnya, tergeletak di jok belakang, dia mengambil cincin itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Sakura Haruno, ya? Kau lupa membayar taksimu nona " ujarnya, mata onyxnya melihat ke arah gedung itu.

"payah. Kenapa harus disini? Padahal aku bisa saja mengejar nona merah jambu itu" rutuk pria onyx itu sebal. kemudian dia kembali mengemudikan taksinya membelah hiruk pikuk keadaan kota disiang yang panas itu.

**Minna-san! Sei balik lagi dengan fic baru! *padahal yang lama aja belum kelar***

**Fic ini lebih ringan dari fic sei yang lain, juga ada komedi dan banyak adegan romance yang bikin blushing-blushing gaje ^^V. Ini baru prolog minna!**

**Kalau ada yang mau lanjutannya sei akan update minggu ini juga! Juga nanti ada NaruHina dan pairing-pairing yang lain. Juga bisa request paring kok! Pokoknya reader dan cerita yang membahagiakan nomor 1 bagi sei XD!**

**Baiklaah.. keep or delete!**

**Please REVIEW! XD**

**Menerima flame yang membangun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TAXI's love**

**Seira Montgomery**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo.**

**Chapter : 1 – meet**

Brak!

Pintu ruangan besar dengan meja bulat yang menjadi fokusnya itu dibuka dengan keras oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu berantakan—Sakura. Wajah merah, bulir-bulir keringat, nafas terengah-engah, dan memeluk setumpuk kertas-kertas sketsa, sangat tidak cocok untuk presentasi. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan, jengkel, dan ada juga beberapa yang bernafas lega.

"Ehem " Seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah babyface berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sakura buru-buru menuju tempat duduknya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Gomen Sasori-san" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Pria yang dipanggil Sasori-san itu hanya melemparkan senyum lembut.

"Baiklah, karena Sakura sudah datang, acara bisa segera kita mulai" serunya berwibawa. Sakura mulai mempresentasikan rancangan-rancangan pakaian yang dibuatnya. Mulai dari yang casual sampai yang bergaya Gothic loli, Sakura melakukannya dengan baik sekali karena ini adalah debut pertamanya. Berulang kali dia melihat ke arah Sasori karena gugup, Sasori yang ditatap hanya tersenyum memberikan dukungan.

Tapi, konsentrasi Sakura agak buyar saat melihat pantulan bayangan taksi di jendela ruangan itu. Dia langsung menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi, mengurangi grogi. Akhirnya presentasi selesai, dengan penandatanganan kontrak oleh Uchiha Itachi, Direktur sekaligus model top Jepang kini.

"Sakura, kamu ini bodoh atau apa sih? Inikan rapat penting! Kenapa bisa telat? Untung ada Sasori-san, dialah yang berhasil meyakinkan Uchiha-san untuk menunggumu." Kata Ino sambil membereskan arsip-arsipnya. Sakura yang mendengar omelan Ino, mendengus perlahan dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ini gara-gara Pain-senpai, dia memaksaku menemaninya membeli alat musik." Keluh Sakura, dibenaknya terlintas wajah pain yang cemberut karena Sakura menolak menemaninya. Tidak sengaja Sakura melihat bayangan taksi lagi, dia langsung terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Ino! Aku lupa membayar taksi!" Teriak Sakura histeris.

"Dasar bodoh" kata Ino sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenging. Sementara Sakura terlihat memijit-mijit kepalanya lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, tapi Ino dapat mendengar kata-kata uang, yen, dan sen.

"Kau kenapa? Jika bertemu taksi itu lagi bayar saja. Selesai kan?" Kata Ino sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Ino, ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Sakura. Ino mengeryitkan dahinya, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa memiliki teman yang aneh seperti Sakura.

"23 Maret, aku kira kau sudah tahu ini." Ujar Ino yang kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti Sakura.

"Ino! Inilah tanggal-tanggal aku kehabisan uang! Ini kan kontrak pertamaku, mana uangnya belum keluar. Gajiku bulan ini tinggal 200 yen lagi, semuanya sudah aku berikan pada nenek apertemenku. Dia itu lintah darat Ino.. masa apertemen kecil begitu harganya selangit. Aku bisa gila dengan semua ini Ino!" Keluh Sakura pada Ino dengan suara yang agak keras, Ino hanya bisa tersenyum kecut membalas tatapan orang-orang di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju gerbang.

"Saku, bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu? Kau mau membuatku malu setiap hari? Lagipula.. harga selangit yang kau maksudkan itu, tidak selangit Sakura! Gajimu saja yang sedikit, kamu kan desainer baru. Walaupun berbakat sih. Baiklah, karena aku sudah lebih dulu dapat kontrak. Aku akan memberikanmu sebagian dari uangku." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Aku tidak memintamu mengasihaniku. Aku hanya butuh tempat mengomel. Lagipula kau kan lebih tua dariku, tentu saja kau lebih senior daripada aku." Ujar Sakura sengit. Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sakura memang tidak suka dikasihani, lagipula dia adalah anak yang kuat. Pada umur 14 tahun dia sudah sendiri tanpa keluarga. Ino tak berani menanyakan kenapa, dia takut Sakura akan menangis dan mengurung diri dikamar seperti dulu.

"Jadi pink! Kau akan pulang dengan apa? Ingat kau tidak punya uang." Kata Ino, sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar gedung Uchiha Corporation.

"Umm... jalan kaki" ujar Sakura menimbang-nimbang.

"Hei! Sadarilah aku ada disini, kau tak pernah meminta bantuanku Sakura! Padahal kau sudah berulang kali menolongku, aku ingin balas budi! Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke apartemenmu! Kau tidak sadar bahwa dari sini ke apartemen jelekmu itu berjarak 6 km? Apa kau mau mati kehabisan air ditengah jalan?" Sakura hanya melongo melihat Ino yang sudah mencak-mencak tak karuan.

"Oke kalau begitu" ujar Sakura, dia tak mau mati kehausan seperti kata Ino. Ino tersenyum senang dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura. Sakura membalas senyum Ino dan masuk ke mobil. Selama diperjalanan kedua gadis itu sibuk bercerita soal pekerjaan dan Sasori. Sebenarnya Sakura menyukai Sasori, atasannya yang baik dan perhatian. Dan Ino menyukai Sai, seorang pelukis yang juga bekerja di Uchiha corporation yang juga bersahabat dengan Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah apartemen bertingkat 3 yang sederhana.

"Ino-chan! Terimakasih!" Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan pada Ino.

"Ya pinky!" Sahut Ino dari dalam mobil, dan mobil berwarna hitam itupun tancap gas meninggalkan gadis merah jambu didepan apartemennya. Apartemen Sakura ada di lantai 3, selain karena paling murah, atap nya juga bisa dipakai untuk menjemur pakaian. Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen, kemudian dia berhenti memerhatikan banyak kotak-kotak barang didepan apartemen lantai 2, yang berada tepat dibawah apartemen Sakura.

'Tetangga baru' pikirnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Semoga saja perempuan! Semoga saja anaknya manis dan baik! Semoga saja dia punya kucing! Semoga saja dia suka gitar! Se-" perkataan Sakura berhenti ketika melihat siapa tetangga barunya. Dengan mulut yang masih menganga dan mata membesar dia menunjuk-nunjuk seorang pria berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang sedang berdiri didepan Sakura.

"Nona, kita bertemu lagi. Biayanya 258 yen dan—" Belum habis pria itu berbicara, Sakura langsung berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju apartemennya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku lupa!" Teriak Sakura yang sekarang sudah sampai didepan tangga menuju lantai 3.

"Tidak semudah itu, nona. Kau lupa bunganya" ujar Pria itu yang kemudian menarik ujung bibirnya, tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"Aku benar-benar merasa familiar dengan cincin ini" ucap pria itu, entah kepada siapa. Kemudian dia mulai berbenah-benah lagi, sesekali pria itu tersenyum karena teringat ekspresi Sakura tadi.

Sakura POV's

'Aduh, gawat! Kenapa supir taksi itu ada disini? Bagaimana bisa aku membayarnya? Uangku tinggal segini' aku mengeluarkan beberapa uang receh dari sakuku.

"Kamisama! Kenapa aku bisa semiskin ini?" Kataku setengah berteriak, aku kelaparan sekarang. Cacing didalam perutku sudah menari-nari sedari tadi. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan dekat dapur. Dan seketika mataku membulat melihat isi kulkasku.

"Apa ini? Hanya tomat dan bawang? Aku tidak akan kenyang.. Kamisama, haruskah Sakura-Mu ini meninggal karena kelaparan? Ooh " keluhku sambil berjalan uring-uringan. Tetanggaku yang baik hati yaitu Pain sudah pergi 4 hari untuk seminar music, bagaimana aku menumpang makan? Aku kerja saja malam ini, semoga ada yang menerimaku.

End Sakura POV's

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel pintu mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang berpikir tentang pekerjaan apa yang mudah dan mendapat banyak uang. Sakura waspada bila yang dating adalah supir taksi itu, dengan takut-takut Sakura membukakan pintu apartemennya. Sakura terkejut melihat siapa yang ada diluar. Buru-buru dia menutup pintu, membuat pria diluar terlonjak kaget.

' aduh, gawat ini.. dia pasti mau menagih hutang' keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei Sakura! Kenapa kau menutup pintunya? Aku tak akan memakanmu." Teriak pria itu dari luar.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa tau namaku?" Sakura balas meneriaki pria tadi, dia terkejut mendengar pria itu sudah tahu namanya.

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke. Aku menemukan barangmu di taksiku. Sekarang cepat keluar atau aku akan menelan cincin ini!" Ancam pria yang bernama Sasuke itu. Mata Sakura membulat mendengar kata-kata cincin, apalagi kata menelan. Satu yang ada dalam fikiran Sakura sekarang, Sasuke adalah pria yang nekat.

"Maaf kan aku Sasuke.. aku tidak punya uang sekarang.. maafkan aku… " teriak Sakura memelas, dengan perlahan dia membuka gerendel pintu dan membukakan pintunya. Sakura hanya bisa melihat sepatu Sasuke karena dia menunduk, tak berani memandang Onyx yang memabukkan itu, apalagi ketika Sasuke menyebutkan kata yen.

"Hn, aku tak minta kau membayarnya sekarang." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sontak Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Tapi kau harus membayarnya tiap detik" lanjut Sasuke, dia menyeringai semakin lebar. Sakura yang mulanya tersenyum menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Setiap detik? Apa maksudnya?" Ujar Sakura, dia menatap Sasuke sebal.

Kruyukk..

'eh? Perut ini, kenapa disini sih? Didepan Sasuke pula?' pikir Sakura, mukanya memerah menahan malu.

"Kau belum makan? Ayo makan bersamaku." Ajak Sasuke, langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura diam saja, memang dia sangat perlu makanan sekarang, dia tidak mau mati kelaparan. Akhirnya sampailah mereka didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, dan mereka berdua pun duduk di meja makan yang ada didekat dapur minimalis. Jika diperhatikan apartemen Sasuke jauh lebih bagus daripada apartemen Sakura. Sakura menelan ludah melihat makanan yang telah tersedia di depannya itu.

'Tomat?' pikir Sakura saat melihat makanan yang didominasi oleh tomat itu.

"Sakura, makanlah" ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil sendok dan garpu.

"Idatakimasu" ujar mereka berdua, sesekali Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang semakin dilihat semakin tampan saja. Tapi mereka belum pernah kenal sebelumnya, walaupun begitu mereka berdua merasa sangat familiar.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke setelah menelan potongan salad tomatnya.

"Ya?" respon Sakura, sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Mengenai bayarannya" Ujar Sasuke lagi, Sakura menghentikan makannya, dia tetap menunduk.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku, titik." Ujar Sasuke ketus. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap onyx Sasuke lekat-lekat berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa memperjelas semuanya.

"Aku tidak mau" kata Sakura sebal.

"Kalau begitu kau haru membayar biaya taksimu plus bunganya" ujar Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Bunga? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke berdiri dibelakang Sakura membuat degup jantung Sakura menjadi tidak beraturan.

"1 detik bunganya 5 yen.. berarti total hutangmu.. 100 juta yen " ujar Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sakura.

"100 juta yen? Tidak mungkin ini gila!" Wajah Sakura memerah selain karena marah dia juga dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke di tengkuknya.

"Itu terserahmu, atau kau akan kulaporkan pada polisi" ujar Sasuke, dia beranjak berdiri di depan Sakura, duduk diatas meja makan. Sakura makin memerah tak karuan sekarang, akhirnya dia berkata setengah berteriak.

"Oke aku akan jadi kekasihmu Sasuke!"

To be continued ^^

**Chapter pertama TAXI's Love sudah dipublish! Semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**Nah di chapter ini belum kebongkar kenapa Sasuke jadi supir taksi dan cincin Sakura itu.. karena ntar ficnya kepanjangan dan konfliknya jadi susah kebaca.**

**Maaf kan sei karena gak bisa balas review satu-satu T_T**

**Maaaf X'(**

**Ini waktunya mepet karena sei ada study tour XD**

**Maklum ya minna-saan XDD**

**Thanks to : Rurippe no kimi, Nurama Nurmala, Vhiehime, Maya, Yori Fujisaki, Devii koikoi, Natasya, lawranakaido, Eun Jo, me, 4ntk4-ch4n, bakaminnasan, Evan Uchiha Niwa, Hikaru Kin, Nanahara Miyu, OraRi HinaRa, ckckvivi, Pink Uchiha, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Rizuka Hanayuuki, HAa, Ichaa Hatake Youchi ga login, kauman b'tomat, x, Yola-chan, Uchiha Eky-chan, Michiko haruno.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya… ^^**

**Menerima flame yang membangun!**

**Review dari anda sangat berharga bagi kelanjutan fic saya :D**

**Jika anda berkenan.. tolong**

**REVIEW ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**TAXI's love**

**Seira Montgomery**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo.**

**Chapter : 2 – why?**

Sasuke menyeringai memandang wajah seorang gadis yang sedang tertunduk didepannya. Perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dan meniup pelan poninya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menantang Sasuke. Dengan wajah merah padam Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sekarang! Hutangku lunas! Aku mau pulang!" Kata Sakura berusaha meredam suara jantungnya.

"Sakura-chan, besok pagi kau pergi kerja bersamaku. Pulangnya juga, dan nanti malam kekasihmu ini akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu." Kata Sasuke sambil mendongak. Karena Sakura berdiri, dia lebih tinggi dari Sasuke sekarang.

"Oh, tolonglah Sasuke, apa mau mu? Aku bukan wanita murahan yang bisa kau ajak tidur sembarangan!" Kata Sakura dengan tampang memelas—lagi.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu tidur denganku, atau kau yang ingin?" Ujar Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hei Tomat! Kita baru bertemu hari ini, aku baru berbicara denganmu hari ini! Tiba-tiba kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu dengan paksaan! Aku tidak mengerti. Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah pria yang suka memacari gadis muda? Dasar mesum!" Kata Sakura berapi-api, tangannya melambai kesana-kemari mendramatisir suasana.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" kata Sasuke, mendengar kalimat yang cukup padat itu Sakura terdiam, wajahnya memerah lagi. Emeraldnya melirik takut-takut sang Onyx yang kini sedang tersenyum—tulus.

"Dan aku bukanlah seorang mesum yang suka memacari gadis muda, asal kau tahu saja. Umurku baru 19 tahun, dan aku tidak bodoh." Kata Sasuke menambahkan. Perlahan dia bangun dari meja makan dan berjalan kearah balkon belakang. Sakura benar-benar bengong sekarang, bagaimana bisa pria berumur 19 tahun hidup sendiri menjadi supir taksi? Yah, walaupun Sakura juga berumur 19 tahun.. tapi dia punya seorang paman yang dengan kurang ajarnya berniat menjodohkan Sakura, makanya Sakura hidup sendiri sekarang. Sakura memandang punggung bidang Sasuke dan ikut berjalan disebelahnya.

"Sasuke, kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa margamu? Kenapa kau menjadi supir taksi? Menurutku kau ini orang yang berpendidikan?" Tanya Sakura setelah sampai di balkon, suasana malam yang dingin dan langit yang bertabur bintang tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian si gadis merah jambu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam yang memainkan rambut ravennya.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku tidak sih? Kalu begini terus aku pulang." Ujar Sakura cemberut. Masih memejamkan mata, Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian dia membuka matanya dan menatap emerald Sakura dalam. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini, siang tadi didalam sebuah taksi, tapi rasanya mereka sudah bersama beribu-ribu tahun. Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman dengan Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu mengetahui itu, cukup namaku saja. Dan bisakah kau tidak membuatku mengulang kata-kata aku mencintaimu? Aku sudah cukup lelah menahan degup jantungku sendiri, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke, wajahnya yang pucat itu berubah menjadi merah. Sakura terperangah dan bersyukur dalam hati, dia tidak berpacaran dengan seorang mayat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membiarkanmu berada didekatku. Kau itu pria asing, tapi rasanya kita sudah sangat dekat. Aku tidak tahu aku menyayangimu atau tidak Sasuke, karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut, matanya melarikan diri dari menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum menyakitkan dan merengkuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. Mata Sakura membulat, dia sudah cukup banyak terkejut hari ini, tapi toh Sakura membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya, dia merasa Sasuke adalah bagian dari dirinya yang hilang.

"Aku.. akan membuatmu mencintaiku." Kata Sasuke akhirnya, dia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang pundak Sakura, Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat merah dan tidak bergerak—tunggu! Sakura mati? Sasuke panik! Dia menggendong Sakura dan merebahkannya di sofa, tangannya berusaha mencari detak nadi ditangan kiri Sakura. Syukurlah Sakura hanya pingsan.

'Apa aku memeluknya terlalu kuat ya? Ah! Aku sudah melakukan pelecehan pada seorang gadis! Terkutuklah kau Sasuke!' pikir Sasuke, dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya mencari kotak P3K—untuk apa kotak P3K, Sasuke?

Ketika Sasuke masih mengobrak-abrik kamarnya Sakura tersenyum nakal, dia membuka setengah matanya melirik kearah kamar Sasuke. Dalam benaknya terbayang lagi adegan peluk-memeluk itu, sontak wajahnya memerah lagi. Tanpa sadar dia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri berusaha membuang bayangan Sasuke dari kepalanya, dan hal itu disaksikan sendiri oleh Sasuke. Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di kepala Sasuke, dia menyeringai.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan seorang Uchiha, Haruno" Gumamnya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura sambil memegang kotak P3K, dia berjongkok didepan gadis itu. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari dalam kotak P3Knya.

"Kasian Sakura, aku harus menyuntiknya dulu supaya cepat sembuh." Ujar Sasuke sambil terkekeh. Dahi Sakura berkerut, dalam bayangannya pastilah jarum suntik itu sudah berkarat, belum lagi obat apa yang akan di suntikkan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa Sakura terkena Tetanus dan penyakit aneh lain. Sakura dapat merasakan Tangan Sasuke memegang pundaknya, cukup! Sakura benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Aku rasa aku sudah sembuh Sasuke." Ujar Sakura sambil duduk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hn."

"Apa itu hn? Apa itu bahasa baru Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn, hn."

"Hn, hn, hn."

"Oke Sakura! Cukup!" Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang menatapnya polos. Sakura diam saja melihat Sasuke sebal, dalam hati dia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil membalas Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku mau pulang." Kata Sakura, dia berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Oh ya! Mana cincinku?" Tanya Sakura lagi, dia berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Disini." Sasuke menunjuk dadanya. Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, tangannya mengepal berusaha mengontrol emosi untuk tidak meninju wajah tampan pria asal-asalan didepannya.

"Jangan bercanda! sekarang tuan.. Tolong kembalikan cincin saya!" Ujar Sakura ketus.

"Baiklah, tapi rasanya aku pernah melihat cincin ini." Kata Sasuke, dia merogoh saku celananya, dan mengembalikan cincin Sakura.

"Tentu saja pernah! Semua orang pernah melihat cincin ini, karena sudah disiarkan di televisi. Ini cincin pertunanganku, tapi karena aku tidak mau ditunangkan dengan orang kaya yang manja itu. Aku kabur, tapi cincin ini masih ada padaku. Dan aku tidak mau meghilangkannya." Jelas Sakura, sambil berjalan keluar. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang melamun.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Ceritaku konyol?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Apa kau tahu dengan siapa kau akan ditunangkan?" Tanya Sasuke, jantung nya mulai berdetak tidak beraturan dan badannya panas dingin menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Mmm.. Tidak. Aku tidak mengenal apapun darinya, tapi yang aku tahu dia itu orang kaya, dan merupakan anak bungsu. Yah, orang kaya bisa melakukan apapun termasuk menikah lagi, aku tidak mau memiliki suami beristri dua." Jelas Sakura, dia heran melihat tampang Sasuke yang kini berubah sangat aneh.

"Baiklah, malam." Ujarnya Sambil berlari menuju apartemennya. Sasuke masih berdiri mematung, kemudian dia menutup pintu apartemennya dan bersender di pintu depan. Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Padahal aku sudah pergi sejauh ini dari keluarga Uchiha. dunia ini benar-benar sempit, dan kenapa harus Sakura? Argh!" Kata Sasuke, dia berjalan kearah kulkas dan meneguk kopi pahit.

"Kalau Sakura terus berada disana. Ini bisa gawat.." Katanya entah kepada siapa.

05.24 pagi

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan pada jendela kamarnya membangunkan Sakura. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menggeliat perlahan. Ketika dia melihat siapa yang ada di jendela kamarnya Sakura terpekik pelan dan langsung meloncat dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke ! sedang apa kau disitu?" Tanya Sakura sambil membuka jendela balkon belakangnya.

"Mengunjungimu." Ujar Sasuke, kemudian dia masuk ke apartemen Sakura dan mulai tur mengelilingi apartemen kecil itu.

"Tapi kenapa tidak lewat pintu? Kau itu sangat ekstrim sekali." Kata Sakura cemberut. Sasuke bisa kapan saja berada didekatnya seperti hantu, pikirnya.

"Karena aku malas menggunakan pintu, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Sasuke yang dengan seenak hatinya duduk diatas sofa Sakura. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bergumam 'terserah.' Sambil mengikat rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai tinggal di apartemen ini." Ujar Sasuke tanpa nada suara yang menjelaskan bahwa kalimatnya barusan adalah sebuah pertanyaan kecuali kata kenapa. Sakura mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Karena murah." Ujar Sakura, dia berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil dua kaleng kopi untuk Sasuke dan dia sendiri.

"Maksudku, keluargamu, tunanganmu itu, sampai kau bisa tinggal disini." Ujar Sasuke, dia menautkan kedua tangannya dan menumpukan tangannya diatas lutut, pose serius Uchiha.

"Aku.. sudah lama tak menceritakannya pada orang, mau mendengarnya?" Tanya Sakura, dia tersenyum kecut dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Ceritakanlah." Ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi begini, saat itu aku baru berumur 14 tahun saat orangtuaku dibunuh oleh pamanku, adik tiri ibuku.. karena—uang."

Flashback—

Dor! Dor!

Seorang gadis kecil berlari tergopoh-gopoh memasuki rumahnya, air matanya berlinang dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Teriaknya berulang kali, dadanya naik turun kelelahan berlari dan berteriak. Langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan, ruang keluarga.

Tangan Sakura bergetar saat menyentuh gerendel pintu, dia dapat mendengar isak tangis ibunya dari dalam, akhirnya dia menendang pintu itu dan menyaksikan pemandangan sadis didalam sana. Pamannya memegang pistol sambil menyeringai seperti setan, dan tou-sannya terkapar berdarah-darah dilantai.

"Tou-san! Apa-apaan ini paman! Kau kenapa? Gila!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari kearah tou-sannya, dia merengkuh tubuh yang telah merenggang nyawa tersebut.

"Sakura! Mau apa kau kesini! Kau kan les!" Teriak pamannya kalap.

"Hentikan Orochi.. Jangan sakiti Sakura.. kumohon." Suara lemah kaa-san Sakura terdengar dari belakang meja yang telah hancur berantakan. Mendengar suara kaa-sannya Sakura langsung menyeret jasad tou-sannya menuju tempat kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san.. kaa-san.." Ujar Sakura sambil terisak, dia tidak menyangka semuanya telah terlambat ketika dia memutuskan untuk pulang karena sakit kepala.

"Sakura sayang.. lari-lah.. ce-pat." Perintah kaa-san Sakura dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar lagi.

"Kau! Orochimaru brengsek! Kenapa kau membunuh orang tuaku hah!" Teriak Sakura, dia menggenggam pistol kepunyaan tou-sannya. Orochimaru tak dapat melihat tangan Sakura yang memegang pistol karena terhalang meja.

"Hahaha.. uang Sakura! Harta!" Ujar Orochimaru, dia mulai mendekat kearah Sakura. kaki Sakura gemetaran, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis dan lehernya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ujar Sakura, dia mengangkat pistolnya sambil gemetaran. Orochimaru tertawa melihat Sakura.

"Kau sudah ku peringatkan!" Bentak Sakura, dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Dor!

Sebuah tembakan peluru panas melesat kearah Orochimaru, matanya membulat tak menyangka Sakura akan senekat itu. Kondisi Sakura lebih mengenaskan, kakinya gemetaran dan keringat dingin membanjiri leher dan pelipisnya.

Tak!

Tembakan Sakura kena tepat sasaran mengenai pistol yang digenggam Orochimaru, pistol itupun terlepas sekarang dia tidak punya senjata lagi, mulutnya menganga. Sakura bersyukur tidak membunuh orang, dia mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha tetap tenang.

"Sakura.." Suara lemah kaa-san Sakura terdengar semakin mengecil.

"Kaa-san.." Sakura tetap berdiri sambil menodongkan pistolnya, telinganya waspada pada orochimaru.

"Selamat tinggal Sakura sayang.. Kaa-san pergi dulu." Ujar kaa-san Sakura, tubuhnya menegang dan dia merenggang nyawa tepat disebelah kaki Sakura.

"Kaa-san!" Teriak Sakura, dia masih tetap berdiri. Matanya terpejam berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang membuat penglihatannya kabur.

'Kamisama.. kamisama.. kenapa ini semua terjadi!' Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Orochimaru! Kau brengsek! Kau gila! Aku akan membunuhmu! Sekarang!" Teriak Sakura penuh amarah. Orochimaru terlihat santai dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Dor!

Sakura menembakkan peluru lagi, kali ini mengenai tubuh Orochimaru, terdengar keluhan kesakitan dari Orochimaru dan tanggannya yang memegangi perutnya yang telah berdarah-darah.

"Kau.. gadis kecil. Akan mati." Ujar Orochimaru lirih, tak berselang lama dia pun tumbang.

End flashback

"Apakah kau masih sanggup melanjutkan ceritamu?" Tanya Sasuke karena melihat Sakura sudah menangis, dia berpindah tempat duduk ke dekat Sakura dan memeluknya perlahan.

"Ya, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura, dia mengelap air matanya dan kembali bercerita.

"Kau tahu, itu adalah pengalaman tragis bagiku Sasuke, mendengar rintihan kaa-sanku, melihat jasad tou-sanku. Ah.. aku sangat terpukul. Aku tidak membunuh Orochimaru karena orang-orang segera berdatangan dan mengamankannya. Pemakaman segera dilakukan, dan aku tinggal bersama pamanku dari sebelah tou-sanku. Kemudian, dia berniat menjodohkanku dengan seorang Uchiha, aku tidak mau. Aku lari dari rumah dan akhirnya bekerja sendirian." Ujar Sakura, matanya menerawang dan dia bercerita dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Sakura.. jika aku seorang Uchiha, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin mempererat genggamannya pada Sakura. Sakura terlihat heran dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha menjadi supir taksi, kau kira aku bodoh? Oke Sasuke, aku mau mandi dan bersiap kerja, sekarang keluar." Perintah Sakura dengan kejam.

"Oke, oke. Nanti pergi dengan ku." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi a—"

"Titik"

Blam!

Sasuke sudah pergi sekarang, dan Sakura mulai ritual mandi paginya.

07.00

Seorang gadis terlihat mengendap-endap turun melewati tanggan darurat, kenapa harus lewat tangga darurat? Karena dia takut bertemu seseorang. Akhirnya Gadis itu—Sakura, berhasil keluar dari apartemennya dan berlari kencang mencari taksi. Akhirnya dia menemukannya.

"Taksi!" Panggilnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan cepat. Taksi itupun berhenti didepan Sakura, dan Sakura menaikinya.

"Mau kemana nona?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, suara ini..

"Sasuke!" Kata Sakura sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah bilang kau pergi dengan ku. Dasar bodoh." Ujar Sasuke, dia mulai menjalankan taksinya menuju Uchiha Corporation. Sakura diam saja sambil cemberut. Berkali-kali dia bergumam, kau menyebalkan kau menyebalkan. Taksi itu berhenti didepan gedung berlambang kipas merah putih.

"Haruskah aku membayar argonya Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata 'kun'. Sasuke tersenyum dan kemudian bergerak perlahan menuju jok belakang. Sakura yang melihat gelagat yang kurang baik otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya. Tapi dia sudah terpojok sementara Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"Kau mau apa?" Ujar Sakura gelagapan.

Cup!

Wajah Sakura memerah, Sasuke baru saja menciumnya! Walaupun hanya pada keningnya dia benar-benar merona. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan? Pervert!" Sakura yang sudah salah tingkah pun membuka pintu taksi dan langsung berlari keluar.

"Kau lupa lagi membayar taksimu nona." Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa, tapi kemudian tawanya berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang baru keluar dari pintu utama gedung itu, kakaknya—Uchiha itachi.

"Itachi-nii.." Ujarnya lirih, segala perasaan berkecamuk didalam dadanya. Tentang Sakura, dia, keluarganya, dan Uchiha.

"Ini akan semakin menarik." Ujarnya lagi, kemudian dia menjalankan taksinya menuju ke suatu tempat 'gelap' di Tokyo.

To be Continued~

**Akhirnya saya sempat juga mempublish fic ini **

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan reader ^^ lagi-lagi saya tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu karena ada perebutan hak computer dengan adik saya. Saya mohon saran dari para reader sekalian.**

**Alur chapter 1 dan 2 sengaja saya buat lambat, Disini juga belum dijelaskan kenapa Sasuke-san menjadi supir taksi karena itulah ending dari fic ini. **

**Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic saya (_ _)**

**Fic ini tidak akan berubah rated ke M, karena saya tidak bisa.. maafkan saya.. :'D, lalu Sasori-san tidak saya masukkan di chapter ini karena untuk chapter depan gilirannya banyak. Di chapter depan bakal ada cemburu-cemburu dam SasuSaku yang lebih romance, Sakura-san juga udah mulai jujur dan harus memilih diantara Sasuke-san juga Sasori-san. ^^**

**Thanks to : ****Rurippe no kimi, Nurama Nurmala, Vhiehime, Maya, Yori Fujisaki, Devii koikoi, Natasya, lawranakaido, Eun Jo, me, 4ntk4-ch4n, bakaminnasan, Evan Uchiha Niwa, Hikaru Kin, Nanahara Miyu, OraRi HinaRa, ckckvivi, Pink Uchiha, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Rizuka Hanayuuki, HAa, Ichaa Hatake Youchi ga login, kauman b'tomat, x, Yola-chan, Uchiha Eky-chan, Michiko haruno, Ameliamaraqy, Risuki Taka, Sky Pea-chan, rottenass, ****ermaMothredglittle****, Cheinn Rini PinkTom, sasusaku lovers, Senayuki-chan, Yamanaka Chika, ****UchihaKeyRaSHINee20****, SasuSaku LoVer'z 4EveR, Kristal, Nanahara Miyu, TaroChiha, Anak hilang, Michiko Michiharu, Natsume Yuka.**

**Terimakasih teman-teman FFn yang sudah mereview fic saya..**

**Saya mohon reviewnya.. **

**Flame diterima dengan syarat harus membangun :D**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	4. Chapter 4

**TAXI's love**

**Seira Montgomery**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo.**

Chapter 3 : Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Cinta itu datang dan pergi secepat angin**

**Cinta itu ilusi nyata**

**Cinta itu tak memandang siapa sasarannya**

**Cinta itu perasaan**

**Cinta itu manis dan pahit seperti coklat**

**Cinta itu ada, walaupun bermula di dalam sebuah TAXI**

**.**

**.**

08.00

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan!"

"Pagi."

"Sakuraa! Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi."

"Pagi yang cerah ya Sakura-san!"

"Iya Lee."

Sakura menjawab semua ucapan selamat pagi dari teman-teman kantornya dengan senyum yang mengembang, kejadian selama 2 hari ini berputar-putar dikepalanya. Sasuke dan dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan jadi seperti ini. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, sangat tiba-tiba. Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, melamun?" Tanya pria itu, Sasori-san.

"Ehem.. Iya. Hehe. "

"Ada apa? Karirmu bisa menurun jika kau tidak bersemangat seperti ini." Ujar Sasori lagi.

"Ah, aku hanya saedikit capek, dan lagi.. aku kekurangan uang." Untuk kalimat terakhir itu Sakura mengecilkan suaranya dan terdengar seperti desisan. Sasori mengangkat alisnya dan menatap penuh tanya pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Bagaimana kalu jam makan siang nanti kita makan bersama?" Ajak Sasori.

"Tapi ak-"

"Aku yang traktir." Tambah Sasori sambil tersenyum. Sakura langsung mengangguk dan berpamitan karena sudah sampai di ruangannya.

'Ya ampun Sasori-san ini benar-benar baik.' Pikir Sakura, dia duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, presentasinya sudah selesai kemarin dan sekarang dia hanya menunggu jadwal wawancara. Dia membuka buku catatannya dan menuliskan beberapa hal penting yang mungkin dilupakannya. Gerakan menulis tangannya berhenti tepat saat merasakan getaran handphone-nya.

**From : xxxxx**

**Subject : -**

**Hai Sakura, aku rasa aku tak akan pulang hari ini. Aku tahu kau sedang dalam krisis, makanan sudah aku taruh di balkon mu. Jaa~**

**p.s : aku mengambil alamat e-mailmu dari buku telfon, ternyata kau itu pelupa ya?**

**-Sasuke**

Dahi Sakura mengerut melihat isi e-mail dari Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia membenarkan kata-kata bahwa dia memang pelupa. Sakura menghela nafas saat akan membalas e-mail dari Sasuke, rasanya berat sekali memencet keypad di handphone-nya itu.

**To : Sasuke-kun**

**Subject : -**

**Iya, terimakasih.**

Akhirnya hanya dua kata yang berhasil dia pikirkan, kenapa hanya dua? Sakura merasa otaknya mulai beku karena Sasuke, Dikepalanya terlintas wajah Sasori-san. Ah, apakah dia masih menyukai—ralat mencintai atasannya itu? Ajakan makan siang Sasori-san itu pun hanya membuatnya sedikit senang, hanya—sedikit. Dia merasa sesuatu telah terjadi didalam hidup tenangnya selama ini.

Sakura melirik meja Ino, kosong. Kemana sih Ino? Pikir Sakura sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menge-mailnya saja. Beberapa menit menunggu balasan dari Ino membuatnya suntuk, dia tidak mengharapkan balasan dari Sasuke karena tidak mungkin ada balasan dari kalimatnya, paling hanya kata 'sama-sama'. Tangan Sakura bergerak cepat saat melihat ada e-mail yang masuk, dia merasa sangat fanatic dengan e-mail, saat ini.

**From : Ino-chan**

**Subject : **

**Sakuraaa! Aku sedang dalam masa persiapan pesta pernikahan adik sepupuku..**

**Maaf tidak aku beritahukan sebelumnya, aku pun lupa. Hehe ^^**

**Jadi, maukah kau datang kesini? Aku ingin kau yang mendesain baju pernikahannya.**

**Tolong ya? Sakura-SAN.**

Seketika senyum Sakura mengembang saat membaca e-mail Ino. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia benar-benar merancang baju untuk seseorang, baju pernikahan seorang gadis! Dia benar-benar senang. Sakura pun menanyakan alamat rumah yang dikatakan Ino.

"Jln. Ame no 21, Oto." Gumam Sakura, dia pun kembali pusing bagaimana bisa sampai disana sedangkan dia tidak punya uang lagi.

"Baiklah, saatnya memakai tabunganku!" Seru Sakura dengan suara keras, beruntung nona Ino yang satu ruangan dengannya tidak ada, bisa saja sekarang Sakura tengah meringis karena dilempari vas bunga.

Di bagian Sasuke~

Sasuke tengah berjalan ringan masuk ke sebuah rumah kecil yang agak tersembunyi di sudut kota Oto.

"Hai, Sasuke." Sapa seseorang dari dalam.

"Hai." Jawab Sasuke, dia masuk dan langsung duduk di atas meja. Seorang pria berumur kira-kira 20 tahun terlihat biasa saja melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kelewat biasa.

"Sudah mulai ya? Tapi, apa kau benar-benar mau merebut Uchiha? Aku kira kau pergi dulu karena sudah rela Uchiha corp ada pada aniki-mu." Ujar pria itu.

"Hn, sudahlah Naruto.. ada seseorang yang membuatku ingin merebutnya kembali, aniki-ku sudah bertindak keluar batas."

"Bukannya biasa saja? Aniki-mu itu orang hebat Sasu!" Naruto berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk dengan manis disana.

"Dia menelantarkan nasib anak dan istrinya di Seoul dan itu kau bilang orang hebat? Perusahaan di Seoul membutuhkannya! Tapi dia memilih perusahaan di jepang hanya untuk seorang gadis! Kau dengar Naruto? Gadis!" Ujar Sasuke, wajahnya tampak kesal karena mengingat wajah gadis yang di anggapnya sialan itu.

"Kau tahukan, Itachi punya rahasia tersendiri Sasuke, kau tidak perlu seperti anak-anak begini, tapi.. aku tidak yakin juga." Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kau harus membantuku. Lagipula, dengan adanya Uchiha Corp padaku.. kau akan untung Naruto, kau bisa membangun lagi kafe-mu itu. Dan—bagaimana dengan nona Hinata itu?" Tanya Sasuke, tangannya merogoh saku celanannya dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

"Hinata-sama terlalu jauh bagiku, dia itu bagai.." Naruto mengankat tangannya seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu diatas sana.

"Bulan." Ujarnya lagi, kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Heh? Pesimis sekali kau ya.." Ujar Sasuke, matanya tak lepas dari layar handphone-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau jatuh cinta ya? Saskey?" Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau tahu saja.." Ujar Sasuke, matanya menerawang membayangkan gadis itu—Sakura.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini semua, kemudian kita akan mulai sesuatu yang baru, Naruto-sama." Lanjutnya lagi.

Dibagian Sakura~

"Sudah jam 12.. aku lapar." Ujar Sakura, kemudian dia berjalan keluar ruangannya dan mencari Sasori.

"Sakura, kau mencariku?" Ujar Sasori menyapa Sakura.

"Iya, benar." Ujar Sakura, senyumnya merekah sangat manis sekali dan itu membuat sasori jadi gugup.

"Ayo, aku juga sudah lapar." Ujarnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kafe yang berada disamping kantor itu, sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Sampailah mereka didepan kafe itu, walaupun berada di samping kantornya Sakura tak pernah sekalipun kesini, karena dia selalu membawa bekal. Sakura mengamati kafe ini dengan seksama, Pagarnya terbuat dari tumpukan batu alam yang sudah ditumbuhi tanaman rambat dengan sulur-sulur yang menyentuh tanah, bangunan kafe itu sendiri bergaya country dengan banyak bunga Aster dimana-mana. Seketika Sakura tersenyum dan kakinya mulai melangkah maju memasuki kafe itu.

"Sasori-san, ini adalah tempat yang mengagumkan, aku cinta tempat ini. Tapi kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?" Celoteh Sakura riang sambil mencari tempat duduk yang paling nyaman.

"Karena.. Tempat ini terpojok dan Uchiha-san tidak menyukai tempat ini, dia juga sudah memerintahkan semua pegawainya untuk tidak pernah makan disini." Ujar Sasori-san santai sambil membaca-baca menu yang ada.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu? Lalu kenapa kita makan disini Sasori-san?" Tanya Sakura dengan kilatan mata sebal.

"Karena Uchiha-san tidak tahu kita makan disini."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku yang pertama, kenapaUchiha-san tidak menyukai tempat ini?" Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil cemberut. Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura dan tertawa kecil.

"Itu rahasia Sakura, akupun tidak tahu." Ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Permisi, tuan dan nona, anda ingin memesan apa?" Seorang pelayan berambut kuning jabrik mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan Sasori. Mata Safir pelayan itu melihat wajah Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ehem.. saya ingin beef steak dan orange juice, kamu Sakura-chan?" Ujar Sasori dengan penekanan pada kata chan.

"Salad dan strawberry milkshake." Ujar Sakura, dia membaca name tag yang ada di dada pelayan itu.

"Uzumaki-san, eng.. apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura, pelayan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Mungkin." Bisiknya kemudian dia pergi ke belakang. Sasori yang melihat kejadian itu jadi sebal dengan pelayan yang sok tampan itu. Sakura yang menyadari raut kesal di wajah Sasori mencoba untuk membuatnya kembali senang dengan bercerita tentang rencananya mendesain baju pernikahan sepupu Ino. Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka datang.

"Ini pesanannya tuan dan nona." Sakura terkejut dan melihat kearah sang pelayan.

"Sa-suke.." Ujarnya perlahan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut. Dia meletakkan pesanan dengan sangat professional dan tersenyum pada Sakura sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Sakura benar-benar tak percaya akan kehadiran Sauke, dia terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke sampai Sasori menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Sasori penasaran. Sakura menggangguk dan mulai makan, di kepalanya masih terbayang wajah terluka Sasuke.

'Apa dia cemburu? Ah tidak, dia tidak akan cemburu, dia kan hanya bercanda bilang bahwa dia mencintaiku.' Pikir Sakura. Saat hendak minum, handphone Sakura bergetar. Dia mengambil handphone-nya dan membaca e-mail yang ada disana.

**From : Sasuke-kun**

**Subject : -**

**Sakura, aku tidak tahu kau menyukai pria itu. Jujur saja aku merasa sangat terganggu karena 'DIA'. Segera menyingkirlah dari 'DIA'...**

Sakura hampir tersedak minumannya ketika membaca e-mail dari Sasuke, dia pun merasa lega karena Sasuke benar-benar cemburu. Sakura heran kenapa dia merasa selega itu.

"Dari siapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasori.

"Dari—Ino." Ujar Sakura berbohong, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus berbohong pada Sasori. Padahal dia bisa saja mengatakan bahwa itu e-mail dari Sasuke dan Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

"Oh, dia bilang apa?" Tanya Sasori menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Eng.. Ino bilang aku harus kerumah sepupunya besok pagi." Ujar Sakura, tangannya bergetar dan suaranya seperti tercekat. Tapi, Sasori terlihat biasa saja malah dia tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, jika itu privasimu aku tak akan memaksamu memberitahukan hal itu padaku, tenanglah Sakura.. dan pernahkah aku bilang bahwa matamu sangat indah?" Ujar Sasori, tangannya membelai lembut pucuk kepala Sakura dan itu sukses membuat sakura merona.

'Apa aku masih mencintai Sasori-san padahal sudah ada Sasuke?' Pikir nya. Wajah Sasuke kembali terbayang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sasori-san.. aku—terimakasih." Ujar Sakura gelagapan.

Di bagian Sasuke~

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang kau cintai, seharusnya mereka aku halangi saja dari depan tadi. Seharusnya aku tak memaksamu menemaniku bekerja dahulu—aku benar-benar minta maaf." Naruto terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Tidak apa Naruto." Ujar Sasuke, wajahnya tertekuk dalam-dalam dan tangannya memerah karena terlalu banyak digenggamkan. Berkali-kali dia melihat ke arah meja no 7, tempat Sakura dan pria itu duduk. Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat pria itu mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dan Sakura tidak memberikan perlawanan, dia langsung jatuh terduduk dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Naruto, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya membuat seorang perempuan percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya! Katakan padaku Naruto!" Ujar Sasuke, emosi. Naruto menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Entahlah.. aku—tidak tahu."

"Apakah cinta selama 2 hari itu tidak ada? Apakah ini memang terlalu cepat? Apakah ini omong kosong Naruto? Jawab aku! Aku benar-benar—sangat mencintainya." Sasuke memegang dadanya, rasa pedih menjalar cepat dari hatinya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar cinta ya Sasuke?" Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Sakura tidak percaya! Aku nyaris berharap Sakura adalah penyakitan sehingga hanya aku seoranglah yang mengurusnya? Konyolkah? Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak, dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dia berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Naruto mencoba menghalangi Sasuke, namun tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat, akibatnya Naruto terjengkang kebelakang. Mata Sasuke membulat saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu keluar. Gadis itu menunduk sementara bening-bening air mata mengalir deras membasahi ujung sepatunya, dan bahunya bergetar.

"Sakura.." Ujar Sasuke lirih, kemudian dia tersenyum kecut. Sasuke menarik pundak Sakura dan menghimpitnya di dinding. Mata emerald Sakura basah oleh airmata dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Sasuke.. aku tidak tahu bahwa kau—Maaf." Ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

"Kau sudah ku beritahu berkali-kali Sakura, bukan salahmu kau tak percaya padaku. Lagipula— kau sudah bilang bahwa kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Sudahlah aku—" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura, dan Sakura menutup matanya. Namun, setelah beberapa detik tak ada yang terjadi, Sasuke—tidak menciumnya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tajam dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak pantas merebut ciumanmu, karena hatimu belum kumiliki." Kemudian Sasuke pergi, Sakura jatuh terduduk dan menangis disitu. Naruto yang melihat semuanya menghampiri gadis itu dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan, Sasuke hanya bercanda kok." Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepadaku, tentangmu. Bahkan dia bilang dia sangat kagum padamu, karena—walaupun masa lalumu sangat gelap.. kau tetap memandang kedepan dan tidak berpikiran ingin bunuh diri atau hal-hal semacam itu." Sakura tetap menangis dan memeluk lututnya.

"Aku—bukannya tidak percaya, aku hanya belum mengerti Sasuke. Ini terlalu cepat." Ujar Sakura sambil terisak, sekarang dia merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang dan nafasnya tercekat seirama dengan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Tidak ada kata terlalu cepat jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, ini bukanlah komik picisan yang semuanya berakhir happy ending, ini kehidupan yang dapat berubah kapan saja. Sekarang putuskanlah siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai." Ujar Naruto, dia membantu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja no 7. Sakura menutup matanya lekat-lekat berusaha menghilangkan airmata yang menghalangi penglihatannya, sebenarnya kenapa dia menangis jika dia sebenarnya tidak mencintai Sasuke? Apa ini cinta?

"Sakura, aku dan Sasuke akan mengambil alih Uchiha Corp dan itu berisiko. Aku harap kau dapat memilih dengan bijaksana." Ujar Naruto setengah berbisik. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan heran. Kejadian selama 2 hari ini berputar-putar didalam kepalanya, saat bertemu Sasuke di taksi, Sasuke pindah ke apartemennya, makan malam bersama Sasuke, bercerita pada Sasuke, melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Segalanya tentang Sasuke menghantui pikiran Sakura. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut merah yang tengah berlari ke arah nya dengan wajah cemas, Sasori. Sekarang hati Sakura mendua, Sasori-san seseorang yang sudah dicintainya selama 1 tahun ini, atau Sasuke, orang yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya selama 2 hari.

'Kamisama.. tolong aku.'

**To be continued~**

**Hallo minna~ ini adalah bagian yang saya potong ketika mengetik chap 2, karena saya rasa itu kepanjangan. Dan ternyata feel nya gak dapat sama sekali.**

**Saya mohon maaf, saya masih pemula.. masih sangat pemula.**

**Saya mohon maaf jika fic saya ada kesamaannya dengan author lain.**

**Tapi saya TIDAK PERNAH meniru fic orang lain, saya tidak suka meniru. Lebih baik saya membuat fic sendiri dengan kata-kata yang sederhana dari pada meniru fic orang lain.**

**Maaf kan saya, maaf kan saya, maaf kan saya, maaf kan saya..**

**Fic saya gak bagus, jelek, alur lambat, gak dpt feelnya, pasaran..**

**Itu karena saya yang bodoh..**

**Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Ino-san, semua chara jadi jelek karena ada di fic saya, saya mohon maaf..**

**GOMENNASAI**

**Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin lagi..**

**Saya akan BERUSAHA.. **

**Jadi, Sasuke-san memang sangat OOC disini..**

**Terimakasih yang sudah memberi congcrit :D saya juga tidak mau terlalu bertele-tele.**

**Ini.. benar-benar hasil pemikiran saya..**

**TERIMAKASIH yang sudah membaca dan member review **

**Saya akan melanjutkan fic ini walaupun ada yang tidak suka, karena ini fic saya dan saya akan membuatnya 'the end'.**

**Tolong bantu dengan memberi dukungan dan kritik, saya sangat membutuhkan kalian..**

**Terimakasih MINNA-SAN.**

**Thanks to : ****Rurippe no kimi, Nurama Nurmala, Vhiehime, Maya, Yori Fujisaki, Devii koikoi, Natasya, lawranakaido, Eun Jo, me, 4ntk4-ch4n, bakaminnasan, Evan Uchiha Niwa, Hikaru Kin, Nanahara Miyu, OraRi HinaRa, ckckvivi, Pink Uchiha, Fidya Raina Malfoy, Rizuka Hanayuuki, HAa, Ichaa Hatake Youchi ga login, kauman b'tomat, x, Yola-chan, Uchiha Eky-chan, Michiko haruno, Ameliamaraqy, Risuki Taka, Sky Pea-chan, rottenass, ****ermaMothredglittle****, Cheinn Rini PinkTom, sasusaku lovers, Senayuki-chan, Yamanaka Chika, ****UchihaKeyRaSHINee20****, SasuSaku LoVer'z 4EveR, Kristal, Nanahara Miyu, TaroChiha, Anak hilang, Michiko Michiharu, Natsume Yuka, Kaito, Kazuma B'tomat.**

**Mind to review ? **


End file.
